Barro y sangre
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Solo él tiene tal poder sobre ti como para que dócilmente vuelvas a ser juguete inerte entre sus manos, lienzo en blanco sobre el cual pinta el placer con dedos manchados en sangre. Tu sangre. Su sangre. La sangre de vuestra estirpe / ltaSasu


Otra vez te encuentras allí, como viene sucediendo casi a diario, casi cada noche, desde hace semanas. Ese escenario tan dolorosamente familiar. Es tu casa. Tu hogar. O la edificación que solía ejercer como tal. Dicen que hogar es allá donde están las personas a las que quieres. En ese caso, tú ya no conoces más hogar que aquel lugar a donde quiera que vayan los muertos tras desprenderse de sus cuerpos terrenales. Si es que van a alguna parte. Te encuentras en la que solía ser tu habitación, en el suelo, sobre un futón que amortigua el peso de tu cuerpo y evita el contacto con el suelo.

Y, sobre ti, él. Con ese aura atrayente, irresistible, embriagadora. Esos ojos rojos impenetrables. No sabes leerlos, no eres capaz de ver más allá de los espejos bicolores que te observan con fijeza. Te das cuenta y piensas que, en realidad, siempre ha sido así. Adorabas a tu hermano más de lo que lo conocías. Jamás supiste qué era lo que pasaba por su mente; no por esos ojos, desde luego, para quienes todos, tú y el resto del mundo, erais como extraños. Sabías que se alegraba de verte porque sonreía de aquella manera tan amable y sabías cuando había problemas por cómo sus comisuras se curvaban hacia abajo en un gesto grave. Pero sus ojos siempre fueron fortalezas que impedían llegar más adentro de él, y de eso solamente te das cuenta ahora. Pero es normal, en aquel entonces eras un niño, y tu percepción emocional todavía era insuficiente como para percatarte de ello, a ti solamente te importaba que riera contigo, y te felicitase, y que pasase tiempo a tu lado. Los niños pueden llegar a ser tan inconscientemente egoístas, sin pensar que las personas a las que quieren también sienten y padecen. Y, ahora que ya has cado en ese detalle, al ver esos ojos, te lo planteas. No sabes lo que piensa. No sabes qué siente, no sabes qué planea, no sabes sus intenciones ni si son buenas o malas. Tan solo sabes que te mira. Eso te desconcierta pero, de alguna manera, es suficiente para ti. Basta con que te mire. Como en aquel entonces, en cierta forma, cuando solo una mirada era el mejor de los premios, y con eso te dabas por más que satisfecho. Aunque no puedes evitar pensarlo. ¿Es deseo, cariño, pena? ¿Amor u odio? Sus manos son tan suaves mientras se meten entre tu ropa, tan hábiles. Arrancan escalofríos en cada roce y hacen que te eleves hacia él como una marioneta controlada por hilos invisibles que salen de sus fríos dígitos, o movido por algún tipo de magnetismo sobrenatural, una pasión irracional, pero como todas los pasiones, después de todo. El frío de su tacto parece volverse de pronto la única fuente de calor en un espacio gélido, y te aferras a él, a la piel ardiente que seduce tus sentidos y te emborracha el raciocinio.

Un jadeo, y buscas su boca, desesperado, sediento, ansioso por beber de ella, en un impulso casi animal, y solo encuentras en su lugar un dedo que se posa sobre tus labios para acallarte y apaciguarte, y solo ese gesto basta, solo él puede tener tal poder sobre ti como para que dócilmente vuelvas a apoyar la cabeza en el futón y vuelvas a ser juguete inerte entre sus manos, lienzo en blanco sobre el cual pinta el placer con dedos manchados en sangre. Tu sangre. Su sangre. La sangre de vuestra estirpe. Debería darte asco, y lo sabes, y te repudias por no ser capaz de encontrar la pizca de cordura que te hace falta para rechazarlo, tu mente consciente observa con horror cómo tu cuerpo no te responde a ti sino a él, y a la vez sientes en propia piel el néctar que parecen llevar sus labios impregnado, con el que ahora unge cada poro, y así se va llevando cualquier cordura que pudiera quedarte todavía.

Esos ojos te siguen mirando, y te ves reflejado en ellos, y te ves sonriente, a su lado, y ves todo lo que siempre hubieras querido que fuera y que nunca jamás será. Ves momentos felices que no acontecerán y no eres capaz de vislumbrar siquiera al asesino que tienes ante ti, que con sus manos dibuja formas abstractas que marcan a fuego tu piel. Dolor placentero, ardiente frío de muerte, encantadora locura y feliz martirio de no saber qué ocurre, ni cómo has llegado hasta ahí, y que absolutamente todo está mal, desde tu actitud pusilánime hasta los suspiros que exhalas hasta quedarte sin aliento. Y, sin embargo, no te importa ya nada.

— Nii-san... —consigues por fin articular, y de tu garganta sale una voz que hacía años que no escuchabas, la de aquel niño que solías ser y que ya no eres más, la voz del niño que, roto de dolor, miraba a esos ojos sin saber qué había detrás y escuchaba de aquellos labios la peor de las revelaciones sobre el hombre que ahora te maneja como si fueras barro húmedo entre sus manos, manos manchadas de barro y sangre.

Sasuke se despertó en su cama, en su habitación de aquella guarida subterránea, agitado, como venía sucediendo casi a diario, casi cada noche, desde hacía semanas. Otra vez ese sueño, esa pesadilla, ese mal trago, temor nocturno, que lo estaba volviendo loco. O quizás se había vuelto loco ya. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmarse y olvidar todo, pero al cerrar los ojos volvía a encontrarse la mirada de Itachi a través de sus párpados. Impenetrable, indescifrable, sobrecogedora. Maldita fuera y maldito fuese una y un millón de veces por aquella tortura lenta y silenciosa.

* * *

><p>Bien, dado que ya no subiré más fics viejos, me permitiré empezar a incluir unas palabras como autora de aquí en adelante.<p>

El viernes murió mi abuelo, lo cual me dio mucho que pensar. De sus ochenta y ocho —que debía cumplir hoy— años, yo solo he vivido dieciséis con él, todos ellos marcados por el alzheimer. Toda la familia que conocí en el entierro sabían mucho más de él que yo, que no supe y no tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a él tanto como hoy me gustaría haberlo hecho; es por ello que incluyo estos pensamientos en el fic, no sé si como algún tipo de regalo tardío de cumpleaños. El resto del fic es producto de un sueño difuso de hace un par de días, que encontró sentido y palabras precisamente anoche. No me imaginaba escribiendo ltaSasu, porque Sasuke no es precisamente santo de mi devoción, pero ahí está. En cuanto al estilo, quien me lea habitualmente notará un cambio considerable, esta vez he querido darle un tinte de erotismo y poesía al lemon implícito, mientras que normalmente lo hago directo y sin demasiadas florituras. También es mi primera incursión en la segunda persona, quería probar cosas nuevas.

¡Eso es todo, amigos! (?) Intentaré acabar cuanto antes los proyectos que tengo entre mano y papel: el sabor amargo de NaruGaa y un lemon KakuHidan.


End file.
